War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Missions
This approved project has been completed. This is a project related to Tyrant Mission articles, their content and architecture, specifically the main Tyrant/Missions page and the various Mission Area pages. This project excludes articles that are in the scope of the Strategy and Grinding projects, but aims to follow suit in their improvement of architecture and establishing of consistent content/layout. Project Lead The Lead for this project is Slivicon. Objective The objective is to establish an architecture for the main Missions page and Mission area pages that will improve them by incorporating similar recent efforts in templates, transclusion, subpages and dynamic lists. Architecture #Tyrant will be the new root page. All pages in this project will be subpages under Tyrant. #''Tyrant Missions'' will become Tyrant/Missions. #''Tyrant_Mission_Area_Name'' will become Tyrant/Mission_Area_Name #''Tyrant/Storyline Mission Number'' will become Tyrant/Missions/Storyline Mission Number #''Tyrant/Side Mission Series Name'' will become Tyrant/Missions/Side Mission Series Name #''Tyrant/Side Mission Name and Number'' will become Tyrant/Missions/Side Mission Series Name/Side Mission Name and Number Templates The following templates will be used: Global * Mission Pages * Mission Area Pages * * * * Tyrant/Missions * * Content #The attributes of each mission (desc, gold, length, xp, rep, faction, rep2, faction2, reward) are to be only recorded one time per mission across the entire Wiki. #Mission attributes are to be transcluded into the main Missions page and Area pages using templates and dpl. #The script elements, such as mission descriptions and various dialogue have been compiled and updated at Script, with the goal of recording the entire script onto one page and using selective transclusion for everywhere else on the Wiki, again with the goal of recording information in one and only one place (if possible). This has become more important with the Winter Solstice update, which saw the developers make some corrections to the script; updating the script in one place is much easier. #The preferred spot for recording each Mission is in the actual Mission page itself; everywhere else should transclude the values. As mentioned, this will require using templates and dpl techniques. #Ideally, mission attributes and their values would be transcluded, but be able to take on new formatting, layout and surrounding text. Examples of basic transclusion exist at Tyrant/Vistik Island, Tyrant/The Red Sands and Tyrant/Arctis Prime, but ideally only the attributes and values would be transcluded; new surrounding format, layout and text would be applied by other templates and dpl, to take on different looks depending on where it is transcluded (i.e. tables, lists, etc.) #The Map images will continue to have the name TMap''Area Name.jpg (TMap''M + mission number OR uppercase acronym for side mission series name + number''.jpg for maps which are copies of existing areas, separated into new maps by the game developers) and be cropped to the border which gives an image exactly 560 x 405 pixels (there is a Photoshop template for creating a clean map with no nav arrows or highlighted icons which has been used, but is not required; it can also be shared with anyone if desired). #The Mission images within the areas will see a change: Since the area map image is already there, as well as the attributes of the mission, the only element within the mission screenshot that is not already present is the picture of the enemy commander, or the opponent. The new format will be to transclude the enemy commander card image from the Mission page, floated right with no frame, credit or caption, beside the mission text. #The Raid images only add the mouseover popup which simply states the name of the raid and the duration, since the main map image will show the Raid icon (if it is a fully unlocked map). The actual Raid artwork from the raid page is to be thumbnailed instead (with no frame, credit or caption). Standards #Templates are now used for just about everything within the scope of this project, which standardizes the content and keeps it consistent. Categories #Appropriate categories that are already used on individual Mission pages can continue to be used, with sortkeys, on area pages. #The main Missions page can continue to use the categories it does presently. #Auto-categorization via templates is preferable, but may not be possible depending on the situation. Assistance #Anyone with expertise in transclusion, templates, dpl techniques, etc. is welcome to assist. Simply use the talk page to indicate what you want to help with. To-Do This is a list of ongoing tasks which anyone working on the project can feel free to modify. Completed items should be crossed out. These are in no particular order of priority. *Gain approval. *Investigate possible solutions for transcluding only the parameters and their values from Tyrant Mission pages with dpl techniques and templates, so that they can be formatted into lists and tables. *Update Script with latest xml data and format for selective transclusion. *Work on Tyrant/Arctis Prime and to see if all details of each mission can be put in the template without violating DRY *Investigate possibility of for consistent area page introductory text, images and formatting. *Update area pages with new format based on Arctis Prime (once Arctis Prime is finalized) *Update Tyrant/Missions *Using Mission 1 as an example, update each mission page with the appropriate XML values, remove gpe, xppe, rpe and rpe2 params, as it is easier for templates to do their own calculations based on mission xml values stored in the mission pages. The xml desc value should also be included as a param (in some cases already present as 'intel). Script params should be removed, as we now have a sole source at Script which can be selectively transcluded. can be used in preview on a mission page for copying the desc value to paste in, or if the present intel param needs to be compared before changing to desc. *Move storyline mission pages from Tyrant/Mission Name to Tyrant/Missions/Mission Name *Move side mission series pages from Tyrant/Side Mission Series Name to Tyrant/Missions/Side Mission Series Name *Move side mission pages from Tyrant/Side Mission Name to Tyrant/Missions/Side Mission Series Name/Side Mission Name *Clean up any content made obsolete/unnecessary as a result of this project. *Use AutoWikiBrowser for mass update of old links pointing to old page locations, followed by cleanup of temporary redirects.